


Flashing Supernova

by NemesisNyx



Series: Maelstrom [5]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-13 11:18:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16891593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemesisNyx/pseuds/NemesisNyx
Summary: LaLu with some BixLu and probably BixLuLa.Also, special thanks to Varalisse who is my editor even though she isn't in the fandom. She's awesome!





	1. Chapter 1

It was as he was being banished from the only home he had ever known that Laxus caught a scent he hadn’t smelled in almost a year. A lightning storm in a whiskey bottle. Expensive whiskey and petrichor.

 

Shocked, he looked up, slowly ruling out all the people he knew before landing on the new chick.

 

_That’s not right._ Laxus narrowed his eyes. The woman giving off the scent he recognized was a blonde instead of raven-haired. He took another whiff. Was she a natural blonde? Or did she bleach her hair? What was her actual hair color?

 

#

 

He watched her on the float during the Fantasia Parade. Hungrily eyeing her curves. His Dragon brain, prone to details, said that her measurements were the same as the Lucy that worked for the Rune Knights.

 

“Fuck me.” Laxus wanted to shove his head into the brick wall he leaned on.

 

Would he have followed through with his plan if he knew that the woman whose scent drove him to distraction and he dreamed about was in his former guild?

 

Laxus didn’t know. A part of him thought that no considering the scent had a way of calming him whether through him remembering or actually scenting it.

 

He had to contact his former team, ask them to make sure that Lucy didn’t get with anybody. Laxus knew that dating somebody outside the guild was hard, but he was going to find a way to get her.

 

Somehow.

 

#

 

Lucy felt horrible for Laxus. She knew exactly how he felt. Always being held up to a standard that was getting more and more difficult to achieve. Always being compared to somebody else. Always living in somebody’s shadow, all your achievements being taken apart, studied, held up to a measuring stick that was biased and skewed.

 

With Lucy, it was her mother, Layla Heartfilia. Lucy was always being compared to her mother. Lucy wasn’t as refined, as ladylike, as powerful a mage, or a mage. Found lacking by both her father and the world she grew up in. It was her father too. Lucy wasn’t as business savvy, experienced, too naïve.

 

With Laxus it was his grandfather, Makarov Dreyar. Master Makarov was one of Fiore’s Ten Wizard Saints and third master of Fairy Tail. Always expected to act with composure, like a good heir should. Laxus wasn’t as welcoming, as powerful, as loving. Found lacking by all other mages in his own guild except for his self-proclaimed body guards –the Raijinshu. It was his father as well. Laxus was just as careless, noxious, too abrasive.

 

Her heart broke as she watched the Lightening Dragon Slayer leave the guild hall.

 

_I know how you feel, Laxus._


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey Cosplayer.” Bickslow’s voice pulled Lucy from slumber.

 

“What do you want, Bickslow?” Lucy covered her head with her pillow. _I really don’t understand how my guild mates keep getting into my house. All the windows are closed and locked._

 

“I just wanted to ask you to have dinner with me later today.” Bickslow laughed as Lucy pulled the pillow away from her face to glare at him.

 

“Bickslow, it’s three in the morning, couldn’t this have waited?” Lucy was not going to chunk her pillow at his face.

 

Bickslow let his tongue loll out of his mouth. Lucy was the cutest when she was annoyed. “Nah, had to do it now.”

 

He ducked the pillow she threw at him.

 

“That’s not an answer, Cosplayer!” He cackled.

 

“If I say ‘yes’ will you leave?” Lucy groaned.

 

“Promise!” Bickslow said, leaning over her. “Isn’t that right, babies?”

 

“Promise! Promise!” Bickslow’s totems echoed.

 

“Give me my pillow.” She snapped her fingers, pointing lazily in the direction in which she tossed her pillow earlier.

 

Puppu brought her pillow back.

 

“So, whatcha say, Cosplayer?” Bickslow squatted down, poking her cheek. “Go to dinner with me?”

 

“Just dinner?” Lucy asked, knowing with Bickslow it wasn’t going to be ‘just’ dinner.

 

“And some comic shops!” Bickslow had been trying for weeks to get Lucy to go to a comic book shop with him.

 

Lucy sighed, throwing her arm across her eyes. “Fine. Yes. I’ll go to dinner with you.”

 

“Alright!” Bickslow lifted his hand for a high-five. “High-five, Cosplayer!

 

Lucy rolled her eyes and held her hand up for a high-five.

 

“May I go back to sleep now?” She asked.

 

“Sure can! I’ll pick you up at eleven.” Bickslow moved the arm off her face.

 

“In the morning?” Lucy looked at the Seith mage.

 

“Yeah, did I mention it’s an all-day date? Since we’re going to several comic shops? You get both lunch and dinner out of me.” He waggled his tongue at her. “Not many people get the benefit of two meals out of me.”

 

Lucy sighed. Never in her entire life would she have thought that the Seith Mage would not only jump at the chance to be her friend but also ask her on a date. “Yeah. Fine. Ok. Now go away so I can get some sleep in before you pick me up for our date.”

 

“Anything you say, Cosplayer.” Bickslow winked at her before leaning in and licking her face.

 

“Ugh! Gross!” Lucy threw her arm out to hit the Seith Mage, but he back flipped away from her and out an open window.

 

A second late, Bickslow was floating outside the window. “Sweet dreams, Cosplayer!”

 

#

 

Laxus was no longer in the guild but that didn’t mean he didn’t keep tabs on his friends. Surprisingly Evergreen was the one that kept the Lightening Dragon Slayer up to date on all the guild’s happenings. Freed and Mirajane had started dating. Which didn’t surprise Laxus one bit. What also didn’t surprise him though it did piss him the fuck off was Bickslow asked Lucy on a date and she said yes. Lucy and Bickslow were now an item.

 

Every time Laxus thought about it he raged.

 

Lucy was supposed to be his, not Bickslow’s.

 

But, Laxus wasn’t at the guild, and he doubted he’d be anywhere near the guild any time in the future, so he had to give up his hope of being with Lucy.

 

Or he could at least try.

 

So, he’d tried to forget about Lucy and how much her smell intoxicated him.

 

He tried and he failed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bickslow and Laxus have the same taste in woman in this story. Poor Lucy (maniacal cackling).


End file.
